


Cherry Pie

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arousal, Flirting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Prompt Fic, Teasing, Touching, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas has his sights on the hot Alpha behind the counter at the ice cream stand, and when he wants something, he goes after it.





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I love this one and I really hope you guys do too. I can't wait to see how you all like it. Enjoy!

**Day 10~**

**Gigantic~**

 

“I want him.”  Cas stood across the street from the ice cream stand watching the Alpha who was working behind the counter as he handed out food, drinks and ice cream to the people that came to his window.  Meg looked up from her phone, popping her gum as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

 

“What?  You want ice cream?”

 

“No, I want _him_.  I want that Alpha.”

 

He pointed at the Alpha and Meg cocked an eyebrow.

 

“You never want Alphas though.  Are you ready to take a mate finally?”

 

“I believe I am.  I got ice cream yesterday and I caught his scent.  He smells amazing, and I know he likes my scent.  I was wearing my blockers at the time but after a full day of work they were starting to wear off.  Today, I decided not to wear any.  Once I let him catch my scent though, I’m putting them on.  I don’t need to be harassed by every knothead out here.”

 

“Then let’s go get some ice cream.”  Meg grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the curb.  Once they had the right of way, they crossed and headed straight over to the ice cream stand and got in line.  Cas placed his order with the blonde girl for the biggest ice cream cone they had and then moved to the second line to wait for the order.  When it was their turn, they stepped up to the counter and the Alpha’s eyes darkened as he caught Cas’ full scent.  He passed the cone through the window as he locked eyes with the Omega.

 

“Hey, you were here last night.”

 

“I was.  You have good ice cream.”  Cas said as he darted his tongue out to lick up the side of his gigantic chocolate cone.  He’d ordered the largest one they had, though he wasn’t sure why he’d done that, this would be impossible to finish. 

 

“This your girlfriend?”  The Alpha asked, jerking a thumb towards Meg.

 

Cas shook his head and swallowed his ice cream before batting his eyes at him.

 

“She’s my best friend.”

 

“Jo!  I’m taking my break!  Garth, take the window!”

 

“You got it, Dean!”  Someone called out from further inside the little stand.

 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”  The man, _Dean_ asked.  Cas nodded.  “Wait over there for me.”  He pointed to the tables off to the right, so that’s where Cas and Meg headed.  Cas hurried to eat as much of his ice cream as possible before passing off the rest of his cone to Meg just as Dean came out a side door.  The Alpha was so tall and broad shouldered, absolutely gorgeous as he removed his apron and passed it back through the window to the guy that had relieved him.  Dressed in just a faded gray tee shirt and jeans, Cas wanted him even more.

 

“I’m going for a walk.”  Meg stood up and walked away just as Dean reached the table where Cas was sitting.

 

“What’s your name, gorgeous?”

 

“Cas.”

 

Dean sat down beside him, close enough that he could breathe in the Omega’s scent without actually leaning over and being rude about it. 

 

“You’re interested in me, aren’t you.”

 

“I am.  Question is, are you interested in me?”  Cas had deliberately worn one of his loose fitting crop tops, the ones that fell over one shoulder and exposed his throat and unblemished skin.  He’d gone running earlier and thrown this on over a tank top, pairing it with his running shorts before grabbing Meg and coming here.

 

“Oh, I’m _definitely_ interested.”  Dean reeked of arousal as his eyes roved over Cas’ body.  “What is it you do for a living?”

 

“I’m a pediatric nurse at St. Francis Hospital.” 

 

Dean’s gaze softened and he smiled.  “Really?  You’re a nurse?”

 

Cas nodded.  “Mmhmm.  I thought about being a doctor but I didn’t have the patience for that much school.”

 

“I’m in school right now for biological engineering.  I’m almost done, two more semesters.”

 

“Are you looking for a mate yet, Dean?”  Cas batted his eyes, knowing full well the effect such a flirtatious gesture had on most Alphas when he did that.  There was a flash of red around Dean’s forest green eyes that lasted only a split second, but he’d definitely seen it.  This was the first time he’d ever invoked such a response in an Alpha. 

 

“I hadn’t much thought about it before.  I’ve been working here to pay for my tuition and books, and at my dad’s garage.  I’m guess if you’re coming back here without blockers on, you’re definitely interested in a mate, and you’re looking at me.”  Dean leaned an arm across the back of the table, putting his body even closer, and giving Cas a chance to smell more than just fry oil and burger grease on him.  God he smelled like heaven!  Instincts drove him to shift closer, as he smiled up at Dean.

 

“I’m very interested.  Are you seeing anyone?”

 

“I’ve had a few Omegas and Betas showing interest, but none that I’ve really been interested in.  They’re mostly the high school kids that come here.  I’m not looking for a pup though.”  Dean lightly touched the Omega’s bare knee with his fingertips and when the man didn’t flinch away, he set his hand down.  “You smell absolutely fantastic, you know that?”

 

“Do I?”  Cas smiled sweetly. 

 

“Mmm, you smell like sugar and cherries.  Like…a cherry pie.  I could eat you right up.” 

 

Cas shivered and looked up at with wide eyes.  “So, you’re interested?”

 

“Definitely interested, but mating is a lifelong commitment, and we’re not our ancestors that could grab the first wolf that smelled good to us and mate them for life.  I mean, I could just grab you and mate you,”  Dean’s grin was downright wolfish “But I’d rather be respectful and take you out on a couple of dates and get to you know you first.  You smell like my mate, like, my truemate, but I want us to be happy together, so we should go out a few times.  I’m not against fooling around on those dates though.”

 

That explained why his eyes flashed red.  Truemates.  It also explained why Cas was drawn here, to this ice cream stand, and to this gorgeous Alpha college student.

 

“I’d like that.  You’re busy though.  When will you have free time?  I work days.  Early mornings, actually, from 5am to 2pm Monday through Friday.  My afternoons and evenings are always free.” 

 

“I am out of school for the summer, just working, so I have free time, and I get off in an hour.  Let me take you out tonight?”  Dean’s hand slid higher and this time he boldly buried his nose against Cas’ throat, making the man gasp. The scent of slick twirled up in the air between them making the Alpha growl possessively.

 

“You’re definitely my truemate, and you’re not leaving here alone.  I’m letting the guys know I’m cutting out early, then I’m taking you home.  Stay here.”

 

Dean got up and went over to the window to talk to the blonde woman.  She nodded and then he was walking back, his stride confident and his green eyes were ringed in red.  

 

“Hey, what happened to your ice cream?  There’s no way you could have finished it before I got out here, you ordered the gigantic cone.”

 

Cas smirked as he stood up.  His shorts were damp with slick and he could see how Dean’s eyes darted around, watching for any other Alphas that might be stupid enough to challenge him.

 

“I ate about half of it and gave it to Meg.  There’s no way I could fit all of that in my mouth.  It’s _so_ big.”  He teased.  Dean’s laugh was low and deep.

 

“You always such a flirt?”

 

“No, actually, I’m not.  I just know what I want, and I go after it.  And I…”  Cas moved close, pressing his chest right up against Dean’s.  “Want you.”

 

“Well, gorgeous, I’ve got something else gigantic for you, whenever you’re ready.”  Dean’s grin was wicked as he grabbed the Omega’s ass and slid a finger under the edge of his shorts and his underwear to rub against his slick rim until he was moaning.

 

“Pretty confident in yourself, aren’t you, Alpha?”

 

“Yeah, I kind of am.”  Dean grinned.  Cas chuckled and shook his head.

 

“I can’t, I just can’t stay in character when you compare your penis to an ice cream cone, Dean.  Really?  I tried.  I even dressed the way you like.  Dean laughed and pulled his hand out, slapping his butt playfully.

 

“It’s fantastic.  I’m so fucking horny right now.  Jo thinks we’re crazy and where did Meg go?”

 

“Home.  She got free ice cream out of the deal so she’s happy.”  Cas slid his arms around Dean’s neck and nuzzled against his jaw.  “When are you going to actually claim me?  I’ve only been waiting three years.”

 

“I know, sweetheart, but that was supposed to be a surprise.  I asked you to do a role play because tonight, that’s what I was planning.  School’s over, I start my new job in two weeks, and we have our new place.  The timing is right.  We can start thinking about pups now too.”  Dean kissed his boyfriend’s temple and Cas smiled happily up at him.

 

“Pups.  I love that idea.”

 

“I know, sweetheart.  Come on, let’s go home.  This time, I’m not just knotting you, I’m making you mine for good.”  Dean stepped back and took his hand.  Cas’ eyes were wet with unshed tears when he looked at him next.

 

“Really?  This is really it?”

 

“Yep.”  Dean nodded.

 

“Gonna stuff me full of your “gigantic” cock?”

 

“Don’t ruin the moment babe.”

 

Cas cackled the entire way to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
